Code Geass: Destino Mundial (Traducción)
by LordShadowBlade
Summary: Después de la batalla final con su padre, Lelouch tomó el trono para sí mismo, decidido a crear el mundo más gentil con el que sus queridas hermanas habían soñado, y disfrutarlo en su lugar. Para establecer la paz no a través de su muerte, sino a través de su vida y voluntad. (LelouchxHarem) [Code Geass: World Destiny] *TRADUCCIÓN*
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes de **Code Geass** me pertenece, estos pertenece a **"****Goro Taniguchi"** y a **"****Ichirō Ōkouchi"**. Y la trama de este FanFic pertenece a **"Lelouch von Einzbern"**, del cual Yo **"LordShadowBlade"** Tengo permiso para traducir la historia. Espero que la Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**El regreso del príncipe negro.**

**-Isla Kamine-**

De pie fuera del Ascensor de Pensamiento en la Isla Kamine, las emociones de Lelouch estaban en un estado de agitación. Debería estar Celebrando, finalmente destruyendo a su padre, a su madre, y poniendo fin a su retorcido intento de salvación, la Conexión Ragnarok. Pero el precio pagado... Shirley, Euphemia, Rolo, incluso su propia hermana Nunnally. Ahora se sentaba solo, rechazado, odiado y exiliado de la misma organización que fundó, sus "Caballeros Negros".

"Lelouch".

Hablando de traición, la voz de su primer verdadero amigo, Suzaku Kururugi, lo apartó de su luto. La misma pesadilla de su existencia, la Imagen moderna de Judas y el hombre responsable no solo de la muerte de casi todo el Acuerdo de Tokio, sino también la verdadera razón de su rebelión, su existencia, Nunnally.

"¿Qué harás ahora?" Preguntó, con rastros de tensión en su tono.

La pregunta también detuvo a la tercera persona en su pequeño grupo. Su bruja inmortal de pelo verde, CC, se fijó en la postura rígida de Suzaku e inmediatamente se preparó para actuar en caso de que algo sucediera entre el llamado "Caballero Blanco" y su Brujo. Ella ya perdió a su contratista una vez por él y sobre su cuerpo inmortal no lo perdería de nuevo.

En cuanto al propio Brujo, se mantuvo callado. Lentamente, se volvió hacia su amigo más antiguo, sus ojos morados se llenaron de malicia, su infame carmesí Geass ardía de pesar. Con una mirada en sus ojos, el intrépido caballero de Britannia sintió escalofríos en la espalda. Era como si el Demonio mismo estuviera mirando dentro de su alma, juzgando, burlándose. Aunque por todo lo que sus ojos expresaron, el rostro del Príncipe era un lienzo en blanco, ocultando la oleada de emociones que amenazaban con liberarse de sus confines, y derribar al maldito caballero donde estaba.

Tal vez debería llamar a _Sir _Gottwald, solo para eliminar su maldita orden 'en vivo', lo único que se interpone entre Suzaku y el suicidio, y ver cómo se quita la vida. Pero dicho caballero ni siquiera sabía que estaba quieto, vivo, y si lo hiciera, estaría demasiado ocupado evitando la captura de los traicioneros Caballeros Negros. Significado de la venganza no era una opción, todavía.

Así que hizo lo único que pudo, y se encogió de hombros. "Lo que hago ahora no le concierne, _Sir _Kururugi". Escupió sobre su hombro mientras se dirigía hacia CC y la salida, antes de ser detenido una vez más, solo que esta vez por la punta de la espada del caballero.

"Y aquí pensé que finalmente lamentarías todas las cosas que has hecho, pero parece que no puedes. Sigues siendo el 'Enemigo del Mundo',

Lelouch, y el que mató a _Euphie. _! "

"¿Y?" Lelouch simplemente preguntó, una apatía enmascarando la vergüenza que todavía sentía por ese fracaso colosal y costoso. "Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, me voy"

La respuesta indiferente de Lelouch solo sirvió para enfurecer aún más al caballero. "¡¿De verdad crees que voy a permitir eso?! ¡La _amaba!_ Ella era mi luz, mi esperanza de un mundo mejor y más gentil, pero tú, tu _monstruo,_ la mataste. ¡Me la quitaste! Debería haberlo hecho. La primera vez que nos encontramos en esta maldita isla, pero ahora, tu vida ha terminado, _Lelouch"_. Y sin otra palabra, el caballero traidor se Lanzó hacia delante, su espada solo veía al príncipe que tenía delante.

Tal enfoque hizo que olvidara al otro ocupante de la cueva, quien decidió que ya había tenido suficiente con el "niño ingenuo". En un abrir y Cerrar de ojos, CC la hizo moverse y destelló detrás del Caballero de los Siete, antes de aterrizar un golpe aplastante en la parte posterior de su cuello. El golpe hizo que perdiera el conocimiento y dejara caer su espada, que rebotó en el suelo de la cueva con un sonido resonante, sorprendiendo a su contratista en silencio. Con eso, giró sobre sus talones y tomó la mano de Lelouch, aún aturdido, y arrastró al príncipe anterior fuera de la cueva, mientras él tropezaba aturdido, sumido en sus pensamientos. Su primer verdadero amigo había intentado matarlo de nuevo, y, a su vez, fue salvado una vez más por la única mujer que, se dio cuenta, había estado con él desde el principio.

Esta extraña chica, que lo recogería de sus momentos más bajos, podría volver a molerlo si volaba demasiado alto. El único que nunca lo había traicionado, incluso a pesar de su contrato. Y a pesar de que puede mostrar un aire de indiferencia, Lelouch venía a ver que, bajo ese caparazón endurecido, era una chica mucho más amable de lo que nadie podría creer. Y con eso, finalmente se dio cuenta de que ella era mucho más para él que solo como cómplice en su rebelión.

Y al mirar por encima del hombro vio el otro lado de la moneda. Suzaku, que una vez había sido el mejor amigo, pero su relación solo había Empeorado después de Shinjuku. El hombre que dio fe de cambiar a la corrupta Britannia desde dentro y despreciaba los medios despreciables. Sin embargo, fue el hombre que mató a su propio padre, traicionó a su país e incluso utilizó a personas a las que llamó sus amigos como escalones para su propio éxito. Por fin, Lelouch se vio obligado a ver la fea verdad: el Suzaku Kururugi que una vez había conocido murió hace mucho tiempo, y esta concha era todo lo que quedaba.

Por lo tanto, con una última mirada hacia atrás en la cueva, finalmente dejó ir su pasado y con él, todos los lamentos que tenía con respecto al hombre al que una vez llamó un amigo.

El mundo exterior era considerablemente más tranquilo que cuando Lelouch había entrado. No fue difícil ver que Bismarck y sus aliados habían borrado su pequeña rebelión de los soldados esclavos de Geass. En lo alto, el buque insignia del emperador Carlos, el _Gran Britannia, _cruza el buque insignia del Caballero Negro, _Ikaruga._

'Si_ necesitaba más pruebas de que mis soldados son ahora los títeres de la serpiente que tenía por hermano _'. Lelouch se cortó en su pensamiento cuando fue llamada por su bruja. "Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora que Charles y tu madre se han ido? No me digas que porque obtuviste lo que querías, ¿descartarías nuestro contrato?"

Su pregunta produjo un extraño sentimiento en el joven. ¿Dónde ir? ¿Qué podrían hacer ellos? Por primera vez en más de siete años, Lelouch estuvo sin rumbo. Su objetivo inmediato había sido finalmente alcanzado, y mucho antes de lo que él había anticipado. E incluso si tenía un plan, no tenía partidarios, ya que los Caballeros Negros lo querían muerto y probablemente también habían reportado a Zero muerto, cortando esa Vía. Todo lo que tenía era un solo cuadro de caballería, una bruja inmortal y sus Geass...

De repente, la mente de Lelouch comenzó a funcionar y sintió que los principios de una gran idea se afianzaban. A medida que se moldeaba y se abría paso en un escenario completo, Lelouch notó que contaba con CC bastante prominente. Su confidente que había permanecido a su lado todo este tiempo, ahora que realmente lo consideraba, era alguien a quien realmente deseaba y estaba preparado para luchar, por una vez que respondió con sus acciones y abandonó su preciosa lógica.

Extendiéndose, envolvió a su bruja en sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. Sintió una sacudida de satisfacción al ver que el siempre imperturbable CC de repente soltó un pequeño chillido de sorpresa que hizo que ella se sonrojara y que él se riera. Pero aún no había terminado cuando separó el flequillo verde lima que escondía su marca de Code, y colocó un suave beso justo encima de él, con la esperanza de aclarar sus intenciones.

"Mi bruja", comenzó, cariñosamente con un toque de burla, "¿Piensas tan poco en mí? Te prometí una vida por la que sonreía, y tengo la intención de cumplirla". Para demostrar su punto, apretó el abrazo y se sintió gratificado cuando sintió que ella se relajaba un poco y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Los sentimientos que ella le provocó le confirmaron que su hipótesis anterior era correcta: la deseaba, no solo como asesora, sino como mujer... su mujer.

Dicho esto, todavía necesitaba oírlo de ella. "¿Y tú, CC? ¿Te quedarás conmigo? No solo para mis nuevos planes, sino después de eso... ¿Te quedarás conmigo hoy, mañana y todos los días hasta el final del tiempo?"

Era plenamente consciente de cómo sonaba eso, lo que implicaba, pero tenía que decirlo. Después de un momento, sin levantar la cabeza, suspiró. "Lelouch... realmente eres un chico estúpido". Por un momento sintió que el miedo comenzaba a asentarse, un miedo oscuro de que ella estaba a punto de abandonarlo se apoderó e inconscientemente la apretó alrededor de ella, por el bien que le haría. Por fin, levantó la cara para mirarlo a los ojos, revelando una sonrisa llena de travesuras y ojos llenos de... se atrevió a esperar... afecto. "Eres un tonto por pensar que no lo haría". Ella lo amonestó. "Te lo dije, te seguiré a través del infierno si es necesario. Y sobre quedarme contigo para siempre, ¿cómo es esto para una respuesta adecuada?"

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, CC había tomado su rostro entre sus manos y lo había bajado para que sus labios pudieran encontrarse con los de ella. El beso fue casto e inocente, pero para ellos fue tan precioso como cualquier otra cosa. Esta fue la primera vez que se inició un beso entre ellos debido a un deseo mutuo, no un acto de aliento o el rompimiento de un sello místico, y en él había una promesa. Su nuevo contrato.

Se separaron lentamente, pero ahora había un deseo palpitante entre ellos, y la certeza de que habría más por venir, mucho más. Con esa Silenciosa necesidad entre ellos, ahora hablada, la bruja y el brujo se quedaron juntos envueltos en sus brazos, hasta que Lelouch rompió el abrazo a regañadientes, aunque mantuvo un brazo posesivamente envuelto alrededor de su cintura.

"Muy bien, entonces, en ese caso deberíamos hacer que todos aceleren a Pendragon".

"¿La capital?" CC parpadeó, curioso. "¿Por qué te gustaría ir allí?"

Una sonrisa muy familiar apareció repentinamente en la cara de Lelouch cuando reanudaron su paseo pausado. "Bueno, que yo sepa, es malo que el Emperador y la Emperatriz pierdan su coronación..."

**-Un mes después. Pendragon-**

La gran sala del trono de la persona más poderosa de todo el planeta se llenó a su capacidad. Después de más de un mes de silencio, casi Todos los meses, nobles y descendientes del reino habían sido convocados por orden de Su Majestad Imperial el Emperador. Por qué había estado tan callado durante tanto tiempo que nadie podía comprenderlo, pero hoy iba a dar una declaración a todo el imperio una vez más. El contenido de su declaración, sin embargo, sigue siendo un misterio. Hubo rumores de los nobles que asistían sobre una nueva Emperatriz, ya que junto al trono del Emperador, había un segundo trono justo a la derecha. Habían pasado casi 9 años desde que la última emperatriz murió en el asesinato, aunque eso no era de conocimiento general. Y si los rumores son ciertos, con lleva algunas implicaciones preocupantes para los asistentes.

Al mirar alrededor del vasto salón, quedó claro para algunos de los nobles más astutos que faltaban varios miembros clave de la corte. Para empezar, Sir Bismarck Waldstein, el Caballero de Uno y el guardaespaldas personal del emperador, no se encontraba en ninguna parte. La última vez que alguien supo de él fue hace más de un mes, cuando anunció que el emperador había desaparecido. Pero si había regresado, ¿por qué Bismarck todavía no estaba presente?

Posiblemente aún más importante y por lo tanto preocupante fue la falta de asistencia del Segundo Príncipe Schneizel. Como presunto heredero, por no mencionar al Primer Ministro de Britannia, las cosas no se veían bien si faltaba. Aún más preocupante era el hecho de que había estado desaparecido casi tanto tiempo como el emperador, lo que llevó a muchos en la nobleza a sospechar su participación en la repentina desaparición de su padre.

Las princesas Cornelia y Marrybell también estuvieron ausentes, aunque esto fue mucho menos preocupante para los asistentes. Ambos eran soldados y por lo tanto mucho más fáciles de explicar. Después de todo, Cornelia había descartado cualquier reclamación al trono cuando se fue a hacer una tarea tonta para probar la inocencia de su hermana Euphemia por la masacre de la Zona Administrada Especial de Japón.

Sin embargo, toda especulación se calló cuando una guardia real dio un paso adelante y anunció: "¡Presentando a sus majestades, al emperador y la emperatriz de Britannia!"

Todos se quedaron inmóviles y esperaron la ominosa llegada de la pareja más poderosa del mundo. Aunque cuando surgió la pareja, se encontraron con un shock.

**-Dentro del Puente del **_**Ikaruga-**_

Todo el cuadro de mando de los Caballeros Negros miró fijamente el gran monitor que tenían ante sí, con el terror y la conmoción corriendo por sus sistemas mientras el Emperador y su Emperatriz se sentaban.

"Cómo..." Kallen fue el único que fue capaz de decir una frase, e incluso entonces fue un esfuerzo. "¿Cómo se las arreglaron...?"

**-Pendragon-**

El hombre que ocupaba su asiento en el trono del Emperador no era la figura alta e imponente del 98.º Emperador Charles Zi Britannia, ni era el encantador «Rey Blanco», de lengua plateada, Schneizel el Britannia. En cambio, un fantasma se sentó ante ellos, vestido con el atuendo de Zero, el "enemigo más grande" de Britannia, en segundo lugar, solo por Napoleón Bonaparte. Pero la sorpresa no se detuvo allí cuando escucharon un sonido similar a la liberación de un candado, y Zero se quitó su máscara infame frente a toda la corte real. El rostro del príncipe de Britannia, muerto durante tanto tiempo, y el hijo de la 5ta consorte, la emperatriz Marianne vi Britannia; Lelouch vi Britannia.

"Imposible." Carine expresó la idea de los muchos que miraban este inesperado regreso. "Lelouch, ¿eres realmente tú?" preguntó la 1ra princesa Guinevere de Britannia. El Príncipe Negro la miró, permitiendo que una arrogante sonrisa se arrastrara por su rostro, "Sí, de hecho soy yo, hermana. Regresé intacto de las profundidades del infierno, ahora preparado para comenzar mis deberes como el 99º Emperador del Santo Imperio Britannia".

Su anuncio fue recibido con el comienzo de un murmullo bajo que amenazaba con convertirse en gritos de incredulidad, sin embargo, antes de que las voces pudieran crescenderse, el Odiseo medido rápidamente dio un paso adelante. "Lelouch, me alegro de verte vivo y bien. Cuando encontraron a Nunnally, comenzamos a esperar que te descubrieran. Pero ahora, ¿no crees que esta pequeña broma ya está tan extendida?

Esa es la sede del Emperador, nuestra familia.

"Charles Zi Britannia, 98º Emperador, está muerto". Lelouch interrumpió, silenciando todo el salón, y también el resto del mundo, a la vez. "Y yo soy el que se llevó su vida. Por lo tanto, por los ritos de conquista, ¡eso me convierte en el nuevo Emperador de Britannia!"

El estado de ánimo de la aristocracia reunida volvió a cambiar de repente, pasando de la conmoción y la incredulidad a la furia absoluta. ¿Cómo se atreve este pequeño advenedizo a tratar de meterse en el poder?

"¡Guardias!" Ginebra dijo: "¡Apresen al asesino su majestad!"

Un destacamento se apresuró inmediatamente a cumplir sus órdenes, su lealtad al emperador Charles, incluso ahora ardiendo con un fuego justo. Sin embargo, nunca se acercaron al emperador advenedizo. Antes de que pudieran siquiera poner un pie en el primer escalón que conducía a trono, algo descendió desde arriba, derribando las alabardas de los guardias, enviando sus espadas volando e incrustándose entre ellos y este nuevo asaltante.

"¿Cómo te atreves a levantar sus manos en defensa de su Majestad?" Grito el loco y leal cyborg mientras aterrizaba, de pie, recto y fulminándolo con la mirada. Sin embargo, si uno miraba detenidamente, se darían cuenta de que estaba mirando directamente a la lente de la cámara que transmitía este drama en todo el mundo. "¡Les aconsejo a todos que se escondan y oren por misericordia, porque ninguno está a salvo del poder y la lealtad de Jeremiah Gottwald!"

Tal despliegue hizo que la nobleza se congelara de nuevo cuando el propio hombre tomó una posición defensiva a la derecha de Lelouch. El príncipe mismo solo se rió entre dientes antes de agitar la mano a su sirviente. "Supongo que las introducciones son innecesarias ahora, pero por principio, permítanme presentarles a Jeremiah Gottwald, el capitán de mi guardia real". Gesticulando con su mano izquierda a la persona que estaba sentada a su lado en silencio, continuó. "¡Y a mi bella esposa, la 99a emperatriz Cera ce Britannia!", La bruja de cabello verde solo se sonrojó por la forma en que su brujo la presentó.

Sus palabras parecían llevar una orden tácita, ya que de repente, detrás de él, diez figuras adicionales descendieron. Vestidos con túnicas escarlatas y cascos puntiagudos, eran un presagio para contemplar, aún más por el hecho de que sus caras estaban completamente enmascaradas por imponentes viseras negras. Ellos también se movieron frente a su maestro para defenderlo, ahora superando en número a los guardias que habían tratado de atacar a su maestro.

Incluso para los individuos más lentos ahora estaba claro lo que estaba sucediendo; esto era una usurpación del trono, y Lelouch lo había hecho sin siquiera intentarlo.

"Lelouch, por favor," Odysseus lo intentó de nuevo, esperando acabar con esta estupidez antes de que se saliera de control. "Esto simplemente no sirve. Hacer un truco como este en una transmisión internacional..."

"¿Es eso así?" Lelouch preguntó, una vez más cortando a su hermano, antes de levantarse y caminar hacia adelante para que estuviera frente a sus guardias sin rostro. "Entonces déjame hacer esto lo suficientemente simple para que todos lo entiendan". Y luego levantó la mano quitándose los lentes de contacto de color púrpura que mantenían a sus Geass a raya. "**¡Ahora, reconozca a mí ya mi esposa como Emperador y Emperatriz!**"

"Lelouch", el príncipe heredero intentó una vez más razonar con su hermano pequeño: "Debo insistir en que dejes de bromear y ..." pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lelouch había puesto su mirada en todo el salón, tomando la mente de cada uno de los nobles. Un momento después, Odiseo llamó su atención con una sonrisa frenéticamente leal. "Oímos y obedecemos, Su Majestad!"

"¡All Hail el emperador y la emperatriz!" Hablaban sus hermanas, con las manos en sus corazones.

"¡ All Hail, Lelouch! ¡ All Hail, Cera!" Las filas detrás de ellos cantaban.

" ALL HAIL LELOUCH! ALL HAIL CERA!" El 99º Emperador sonrió maliciosamente ante la incondicional lealtad de sus nuevos súbditos hacia ambos y su interminable visión.

* * *

**Espero que les allá gustado, si hay algún inconveniente no olviden decirlo en los comentarios, nos vemos en el Próximo Capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ninguno de los personajes de **Code Geass** me pertenece, estos pertenece a **"****Goro Taniguchi"** y a **"****Ichirō Ōkouchi"**. Y la trama de este FanFic pertenece a **"Lelouch von Einzbern"**, del cual Yo **"LordShadowBlade"** Tengo permiso para traducir la historia. Espero que la Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**-Camboya-**

Los reunidos de la corte en el exilio observaron en silencio la transmisión, y sus reacciones variaron de sorpresa a confusión e indignación. Los Caballeros de Uno y Siete cayeron decisivamente en la tercera categoría.

_'¿Así que esto es, Lelouch?' _Suzaku se enfureció mientras miraba al usurpador en pantalla. _'¿Esta es tu respuesta a todo lo que ha pasado?! ¡¿No estarás satisfecho hasta que todos se doblen a tu voluntad?!_

A su lado, Gino estaba más que sorprendido más que cualquier otra cosa. "Lelouch es Zero, ¿y él es de la realeza? ¿Nuestro Lelouch? El tipo que Milly Ordenó como esclavo es uno de los príncipes y nuestro '¡¿Mayor enemigo?!"

Al frente de la mesa, dos de los tres miembros de la realeza que faltaban vieron la transmisión con expresiones considerablemente diferentes.

Cornelia estaba furiosa al ver al asesino de Euphie que ahora controlaba el imperio que había jurado destruir. Sin embargo, en cuanto a Schneizel, mantuvo una sonrisa divertida detrás de su mano mientras giraba una pieza de rey blanco entre sus dedos. "Mi, Lelouch, realmente sabes cómo poner un espectáculo. Pero ahora que has regresado, el juego realmente puede comenzar. Me pregunto, ¿qué elegirá el mundo?"

**-Salón del Trono-**

"ALL HAIL LELOUCH!"

'Podría acostumbrarme a escuchar eso'. El hombre en cuestión pensó para sí mismo con diversión mientras miraba hacia las masas reunidas. Muchos de ellos llevaban caras que él no reconocía... pero las que él hizo eran caras que había grabado en su memoria hace casi una década. Los que lo habían llamado 'Príncipe Común' ahora doblaban la rodilla ante él. ¡Oh, es bellamente irónico!

¡Cuánto tiempo había soñado con esto, esta posición de autoridad absoluta! Todo el imperio era ahora suyo para hacer lo que quisiera, que era exactamente lo que se requería para el siguiente paso de su plan. Levantando la mano, se sintió aún más complacido al ver que todo el salón se quedó en silencio. Pero la siguiente declaración no fue para ellos, fue para aquellos que observaban desde su casa en la supuesta seguridad de sus salas de estar y camas. Fue para aquellos que actualmente estaban bebiendo sus penas en chozas húmedas que se atrevieron a llamarse posadas. Fue por todos aquellos a quienes los fuertes habían apoyado, que ahora se levantarán por fin.

"Como muchos de ustedes se han dado cuenta, el 'Héroe Enmascarado', el 'Hombre de los Milagros', Zero y yo, el 11mo Príncipe del Reino: ¡Lelouch vi Britannia son uno mismo!" Hizo una pausa para dejar que esto se hundiera, antes de continuar.

"Sé que muchos de ustedes cuestionan, principalmente, ¿por qué un príncipe real trataría de rebelarse contra su propio padre y su país?" En todo el mundo, las personas se inclinaron inconscientemente más cerca de sus pantallas, cautivadas y esperando la respuesta con aliento.

"Se podría decir que comenzó cuando nos enviaron a mi hermana y yo a Japón como fichas de negociación, inmediatamente después de la muerte implacable de nuestra madre, la fallecida Emperatriz Marianne vi Britannia. Vi cómo vive la gente común, cómo valoran a la familia por encima de los demás, cómo luchan todos los días solo para pagar tres comidas al día. Y cómo nos trataron como iguales, independientemente de nuestra nacionalidad. Todos esos rasgos son el anatema de lo que se enorgullece Britannia, y en qué se basa la nobleza ".

"El antiguo emperador, Charles zi Britannia, creía que todos los hombres no son iguales, que los fuertes devoran a los débiles, y por lo tanto mantienen el orden en el mundo. La mitad de eso es verdad. Ningún hombre es igual en ningún sentido de la palabra. Hay los fuertes, y los débiles, en todas las naciones, independientemente de si se trata de Euroverse, la Federación de Naciones Unidas o nuestro propio Imperio Santo. Sin embargo, esto no significa que los débiles deban permanecer débiles, ni que "La voluntad fuerte seguirá siendo fuerte. Creo que no, mi visión es que los fuertes deben ayudar a los débiles y elevarnos como una especie, elevándonos por encima de nuestros instintos básicos para crear un mundo mejor y más suave".

"Juntos, haremos este mundo suave. El mundo que deseaban mis hermanas Euphemia li Britannia y Nunnally vi Britannia. ¡Ahora es el momento de hacer de ese mundo una realidad! Pido a todos los débiles que suban más alto que nunca antes". ¡Y juntos crearemos un mundo donde nuestros hijos ya no experimentarán los horrores de la guerra, ni los azotes de la discriminación!

¡Un mundo donde todos conocerán la felicidad! "Y, ¿ha levantado su puño al cielo y ha pronunciado palabras que pensó que nunca cruzarían por sus labios?

"**ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!**"

**-EU - Ubicación no revelada-**

El equipo de comando de la famosa unidad W-0, liderado por la ilustre coronel Leila Malkal, observó la transmisión global con reacciones encontradas. Ninguno de ellos había anticipado regresar al servicio militar tan pronto después de la caída de Euro-Britannia, pero algunos eventos recientes habían requerido su regreso. Directamente después del regreso de Zero después de la Rebelión Negra, Britannia había conquistado rápidamente una franja de territorios occidentales bajo la UE. Y con tantos otros que se unieron a la UFN, la unidad de élite se encontró sin una estructura de mando firme, ni una meta.

La noticia de la muerte de Charles Zi Britannia trajo muchos aplausos a toda la base, solo para que ellos se callaran cuando el portador de la noticia se reveló a sí mismo como el Hombre de los Milagros, Zero. Y dicho revolucionario se declaró a sí mismo como el príncipe perdido de Britannia, y ahora el 99° Emperador, Lelouch vi Britannia.

Muchos de ellos se negaron a creer que Zero fuera un británico, y mucho menos un miembro de su clase dominante. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, Leila se estaba volviendo más segura cuanto más hablaba Lelouch vi Britannia. Durante su discurso sobre la necesidad de empatía colectiva, ella notó que muchos de sus subordinados estaban paralizados por su discurso, obviamente para ignorar la tecnicidad de que esto era una usurpación flagrante del poder. Pero había algo en este hombre, algo familiar...

Fueron sus ojos, los ojos de una persona que había perdido y sacrificado demasiado. Vivo, pero muerto por dentro...

**-En lo alto del Atlántico: a bordo del HMAS **_**ETERNAL-**_

Una hermosa Chica de cabello rosado vestida con un kimono negro que la abrazaba en todas las áreas correctas, sonrió desde su trono de mando. El kimono se extendió justo por delante de su torso, revelando un par de shorts negros, mostrando una gran cantidad de sus piernas. Un obi rosado se envolvió alrededor del kimono, y una hermosa chaqueta blanca cosida con dobladillos rosados completó el atuendo. Se recostó en el trono del capitán del puente de la nave, observando atentamente la transmisión del Emperador, bueno, Nuevo Emperador.

"Comandante, ¿tus órdenes?" preguntó una chica de cabello castaño, que estaba vestida con lo que parecía ser el uniforme que llevaban los Caballeros Round, aunque la espada con alas icónica estaba ausente en su diseño. En su lugar, se sentó el icono rojo sangre de Geass, sus alas se envolvieron en toda la cara de su capa.

"Alciel, mantén el rumbo actual. Debemos saludar al nuevo emperador y agradecerle por deshacerse de ese sádico mocoso VV y de su hermano". Ella respondió con autoridad, antes de bajar la voz. "Y sé que no puedo esperar a ver a mi primer amor". Ella murmuró, con voz débil para que otros la atraparan.

' _Ya voy Lulu ...'_


	3. Chapter 3

Ninguno de los personajes de **Code Geass** me pertenece, estos pertenece a **"Goro Taniguchi"** y a **"Ichirō Ōkouchi"**. Y la trama de este FanFic pertenece a **"Lelouch von Einzbern"**, del cual Yo **"LordShadowBlade"** Tengo permiso para traducir la historia. Espero que la Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Comienzos vengativos**

**-Más tarde ese día - sala del trono-**

El nuevo Emperador y su Emperatriz se sentaron en la sala vacía del trono, recientemente despidieron a sus nuevos peones aristocráticos, dejando solo un pequeño destacamento de los recién bautizados Knights Rose, el Caballero de Orange, así como el nuevo Jefe de Investigación y Desarrollo - Conde Lloyd Asplund y su asistente, la Sra. Cecile Croomy.

"Conde Asplund, seré perfectamente directo. Ha demostrado ser un prodigio en el campo de las armas de guerra, y su deslumbrante asistente, la señorita Croomy, es igual de exitosa", comenzó Lelouch.

Parece que su adulación le consiguió exactamente lo que esperaba, ya que el rostro de la mujer de cabello azul casi explotó por su sonrojo. "Es... Es un placer estar en su servicio, Majestad". Tartamudeó, tratando (y espectacularmente fallando) de ocultar su vergüenza. Su actitud tímida, notó, era una reminiscencia de Shirley.

Afortunadamente (o desafortunadamente), Lloyd también notó su sombra carmesí e inmediatamente se volvió hacia su asistente.

"Aya aya, ¿mi querida Cecile está un poco enamorada de nuestro nuevo benefactor? Traviesa, traviesa".

"Lloyd!" ella casi le gritó, finalmente rompiendo su mirada de mirar fijamente al suelo para mirar a su jefe, revelando que su cara estaba prácticamente en llamas. "¡Estamos en presencia de Su Majestad! ¡Por favor, muestre moderación!"

"De hecho, Conde Asplund". Jeremiah habló peligrosamente, mirando al ingeniero desde su posición a la izquierda de Lelouch. "Sería prudente practicar cautela cuando hables con tu emperador".

Mientras que la Emperatriz parecía estar tratando de sofocar sus risitas y fallando, Lelouch, por otro lado, se estaba quedando sin paciencia, su rostro prácticamente gritaba '¡Estás tan cerca de no trabajar conmigo!' 'Y milagro de milagros, Lloyd Asplund de hecho, optó por retroceder por el momento, aunque su sonrisa torcida no se detuvo por un momento. "Mis disculpas, Su Majestad. Entonces, ¿cómo puedo servirle?"

A pesar de su molestia, Lelouch tuvo que sonreír ante la hiel del ingeniero. No había muchos que pudieran hablar tan libremente con un hombre que pudiera arruinarte a ti y a tu familia si sobrepasabas tus límites. Pero tales pensamientos podrían esperar por el momento, ya que en este momento había asuntos que atender.

"De hecho, volviendo al tema de por qué te dejé quedarte aquí. Me informaron que trabajaste con mi hermano Schneizel en su división ASEEC directamente hasta el incidente de FLEIJA en Japón, que ocurrió hace un mes, ¿verdad?" La pareja asintió, incluso Lloyd tenía sus límites cuando se trataba de la destrucción total que era capaz de hacer una ojiva. Habían llegado a Pendragon con ellos en el _Avalon_, que terminó funcionando bastante bien para todos los involucrados. Pero eso no era lo que le interesaba a Lelouch. "Necesito saber. ¿Qué tiene Schneizel en su arsenal?"

Por un momento, los ingenieros se miraron entre sí, antes de que Cecile respondiera. "Además de los antiguos Caballeros de la Ronda y sus máquinas restantes, que Su Majestad ya conoce, el antiguo Segundo Príncipe también tiene los planos para el Lancelot Albion".

Esta era una noticia para Lelouch, no había oído nada sobre un nuevo modelo de Lancelot para Kururugi. "¿Qué es exactamente esta máquina?" preguntó, temiendo que sus sospechas fueran correctas.

Lloyd le informó de esto. "Z-01Z Lancelot Albion, mi mejor trabajo". Hizo una pausa y suspiró tristemente. "Tenía la intención de ser el primer Marco de Caballeros de la Novena Generación, pero los contratiempos en la forma de cierto vigilante enmascarado", fijó al emperador con una sonrisa de complicidad, "me impedía llegar a hacerlo... "

"Sin embargo, pudimos probar algunas de las tecnologías cuando capturamos el Frame del as de los Caballero Negro". Cecile agregó, la familiaridad del tema que la ayuda a superar su timidez por el momento. "Estaba destinado a utilizar el sistema Energy Wing para ayudarlo a alcanzar nuevas altitudes y velocidades de las que el anterior Sistema de Flotador simplemente no era capaz. También estaría equipado con una versión perfeccionada del rifle VARIS, así como el estándar MVS. En cuanto a sus sistemas defensivos, mejoramos el blindaje de Blaze Luminous para una mayor área de protección". Aquí ella suspiró tristemente, "Desafortunadamente, porque estaba destinado para el uso de Suzaku, él insistió en aferrarse a los diseños él mismo".

"Lo que significa que Suzaku no tendrá ninguna duda en entregarle los planos a Schneizel". Lelouch terminó, frunciendo el ceño con molestia y un toque de ansiedad. Pero si esta historia fue corroborada por su espía en el pequeño grupo de Schneizel, entonces era seguro asumir que vería el regreso del famoso Segador Blanco en el campo de batalla, solo que ahora estaba a la par con el Guren Type-08. Elementos - SEITEN

Por todo lo demás, tuvo tanta suerte de que Lloyd y Cecile desertaran. "En ese caso, los necesitaré a los dos para ir a trabajar de inmediato".

Fue casi divertido ver a la malhumorada cara de Lloyd en una mirada casi lujuriosa, sus músculos faciales prácticamente se teletransportaron en una sonrisa. Chasqueó los dedos y, de repente, una mujer con el uniforme tradicional de criada francesa salió de la sombra. Moviéndose en su dirección llevando una pila de papeles. Cuando la doncella mencionada estaba frente a los dos científicos, les pasó los Documentos.

"Ustedes dos, harán este proyecto una realidad".

La pareja lo miró con curiosidad por un segundo antes de repasar inmediatamente los bocetos y diseños que les habían entregado. Cuanto más leían, más se alzaba el asombro de Cecile y la sonrisa de Lloyd parecía desvanecerse. "El Proyecto Arcángel, ODIN y una nueva generación de KFM, designaron la serie KFG - Virtue, ¿eh?" Este último habló, antes de gritar de alegría. "¡Cecile, es maravilloso! ¡Este proyecto será nuestra mayor creación hasta ahora!" Y de repente, se arrodilló, con lágrimas de alegría, considerando a Lelouch como si fuera una deidad. "Su Majestad, ¡gracias por esta maravillosa oportunidad! Terminaré los primeros dos proyectos en menos de dos meses, y daremos prioridad a los nuevos Knightmares para usted y Su Majestad, y también para los miembros de la Orden de los Knights Rose."

Detrás de él, Cecile suspiró. Este iba a ser un mes infernal y agitado. Aun así, esto fue suficiente para Lelouch y él asintió con su aprobación. "Muy bien, recibirá materiales, fondos, mano de obra e instalaciones adecuados de inmediato. Espero que esté a la altura de su reputación, Conde Asplund. Puede irse".

Pero Lloyd ya se estaba escapando, casi arrancando su chaqueta formal, cantando cualquier cantidad de melodías felices que giraban en torno a la construcción de robots gigantes de asesinatos en masa. La pobre Cecile se disculpó apresuradamente, inclinándose ante Lelouch, antes de apresurarse tras su loco jefe, acompañada por dos de los miembros de los Knights Rose.

'Bueno_... eso pasó _'. Lelouch pensó para sí mismo, desconcertado. A su lado, CC se rió de las travesuras del hombre que acababan de poner a cargo de las armas de destrucción masiva. "Me gustan." Ella le dijo alegremente: "Intenta no matarlos demasiado rápido". Y con eso, se levantó y se dirigió a sus aposentos.

En respuesta, él solo suspiró. Bueno, al menos su carga de trabajo era un poco más liviana, aunque todavía tenía mucho que hacer... "_pero eso es suficiente por hoy_" pensó, mientras seguía a su reina a su nueva cama...

**-Camboya - Ubicación no revelada-**

La noche cayó como una manta sobre el pequeño complejo escondido en un bosque, que servía como la base principal de la facción de Schneizel. Por el momento, Bismarck y Suzaku vigilaban el bosque circundante, mientras que los otros antiguos Knights Round dormían un poco. En cuanto a los dos antiguos miembros de la realeza, junto con el leal asistente de Schneizel, Kanon, el sueño le estaba resultando difícil de alcanzar. Aunque era demasiado experimentado y estaba calculado para sentirse nervioso incluso en un momento como este, Schneizel todavía no podía deshacerse de la sensación de que las acciones de Lelouch marcaban la calma antes de la zambullida metafórica.

Para Cornelia, sin embargo, había otros asuntos en su mente. "¿Cómo esta ella?"

"Durmiendo por el momento". Schneizel respondió, suspirando tristemente para sí mismo. "Todavía es difícil para ella".

"Fue duro para todos nosotros hermano". Espetó su hermana, cambiando entre mirarlo a él y al televisor "¡Está usando sus Geass en todo el mundo!" No fue difícil de adivinar, no había manera de que todos esos nobles, así como sus hermanos y hermanas lo reconocerían gustosamente a él y a su pequeña ramera.

A la izquierda de Cornelia, una inesperada pero no desagradable adición a su grupo habló. "Si bien sabemos eso, Su Alteza, sería un suicidio declararlo en la prensa". Diethard Ried advirtió: "Haciendo caso omiso del hecho de que esa noción parece descabellada, el emperador Lelouch tiene el apoyo de las masas. Todo lo que hace simplemente lo hace parecer un gobernante más ideal. Una campaña de desprestigio es imprudente en este momento".

"Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer?" Exigió.

_"Damocles" _Esa palabra pronunciada por Schneizel silenció a todos.

"Su Alteza, ¿está seguro de que es sabio?" Kanon le preguntó, la duda clara en su rostro. "Nuestros fondos son bajos y nuestra mano de obra y transporte son mínimos en el mejor de los casos. Y luego de que Earl Asplund y el Coronel Croomy desertaron, ya no tenemos el _Avalon. _¿No sería una inversión más segura construir el Lancelot Albion?"

Ah sí, la rama de olivo de sir Kururugi. Los diseños para la primera generación de Knightmares de novena generación de Britannia. Sin embargo...

"Los Knightmares de caballería son una noción obsoleta". Diethard expresó los pensamientos del segundo príncipe sobre el asunto. "Una vez que se complete el Damocles, todo el concepto de ejércitos como una forma de ejército se eliminará por completo".

"Tal vez sea así", admitió Kanon, aunque no pudo evitar mirar el abrigo en medio de ellos, "pero la construcción de Damocles tardará meses, tiempo más que suficiente para que Lelouch haga un daño irreparable al orden mundial".

El periodista se encogió de hombros. "Siempre podríamos pedir ayuda a los Caballeros Negros. Tienen tantas razones para odiar a Lelouch como a cualquiera".

"¡No nos apresuraremos a ir a su lado solo porque la tarea es difícil!" Siseó Cornelia, disparando dagas a Diethard.

"De acuerdo, no lo haremos". Schneizel afirmó, todavía tan tranquilo como siempre. "Kanon, señor Reid, dirigiremos los recursos a la construcción de Damocles. Después de eso, esperaremos".

Eso ciertamente no era lo que su hermana deseaba escuchar. "¡¿Esperar para qué?!" Exigió,

"¡Cada segundo que perdemos aquí es otro segundo que Lelouch tiene para arruinar por completo a Britannia!"

"Lo que significa más apoyo para nuestra causa cuando revelamos un arma que puede derrotarlo". Explicó con calma, sus ojos nunca dejaron la pantalla mostrando las estaciones de noticias corriendo repetidas sobre el nuevo emperador. "La gente tiene la tendencia de respaldar a los desvalidos en cualquier conflicto, porque esperan ver milagros. Y eso es lo que lograremos con Damocles".

"Por ahora, sin embargo, esperaremos su victoria contra los enemigos restantes del Imperio". Schneizel continuó, sus ojos finalmente cayeron al mapa del mundo que descansaba sobre la mesa ante ellos. "Es solo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que intenten utilizar este trastorno en su beneficio".

**-Pendragon - Palace Imperial Majesty Chambers-**

El Emperador y la Emperatriz yacían acurrucados en su cama, disfrutando del resplandor de su reciente alivio del estrés.

"Cera, ¿sigues despierta?" Lelouch llamó a la bruja de pelo verde de su lado.

"¿Qué quieres Lelouch?" CC respondió usando el tono generalmente reservado para cuando Lelouch interrumpe su hora de pizza.

Lelouch, por supuesto, no quería molestarla después de escuchar su irritación. "Hmm... solo quiero decirte que Kaguya solicitó una reunión con el embajador británico sobre el trato que hicieron con Schneizel".

"Entonces, ¿cómo nos concierne?"

Él suspiró. "Quiero que seas tú quien hable con ella y explique nuestra postura sobre el asunto".

"Sabes que no soy buena en política, ¿por qué yo?" Ella lo interrumpió con la misma voz molesta.

Suspirando una vez más en la derrota, sabiendo que nunca puede ganar realmente una pelea con su bruja, y de mala gana usó su única arma en ella. "Si acepta la tarea, después de regresar de Japón, encontrará la totalidad de Pizza Hut bajo tu propiedad".

Después de escuchar el premio, la bruja se enfrentó a él, pareciendo un niño que desenvolvía sus regalos de Navidad. "Es un trato entonces, mi brujo". Antes de cerrar el trato con un beso profundo.

* * *

**Disculpen la Tardanza es que estado Ocupado y no había podido terminar con el Capitulo, Y Gracias "_Hector Guiu_" Por el Comentario, y Tranquilo que si voy a terminan de Traducir la Historia.**

**Gracias por Leer y Nos vemos en el Próximo Capitulo.**


End file.
